Sanguine Lineage
by Sparrow1
Summary: What will Team Seven do when one of their adversaries is granted with power from an ancient source.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Sanguine Lineage [1/3]

**Series:** Halloween Fic

**Author:** Sparrow

**Fandom:** Magnificent Seven: ATF and Dracula 1993 movie mythos

**Characters:** Team Seven, Ella Gaines

**Rating:** PG-15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Magnificent Seven or Dracula in any way, shape or form. Any original characters, I do own.

**Spoilers:** Basic understanding of the Magnificent Seven ATF universe created by MOG and Dracula by Bram Stoker.

**Author's Note:** I would like to thank strangevisitor7 for the wonderful beta, tygermama, winks7985, egorstandish and jennytork for the wonderful words and encouragement, otherwise I never would've gotten this fic finished in time to send it off to the beta and then post it. lol I hope everyone who reads this fic, enjoys!

**Summary:** What will Team Seven do when one of their adversaries is granted with power from an ancient source.

* * *

Ella Gaines checked her gear one more time; black hair tucked away under a black cap, black cat suit showed off her womanly curves and her rappelling gear was tightened and double-checked.

She was ready.

Gun running wasn't paying these days, so she had to seek alternative means to make her living. It was a good thing she had kept her thieving skills in top notch shape.

The client had paid her half to fetch a pair of antique combs that were rumoured to belong to the 'Brides of Vlad the Impaler' or 'Count Dracula' if you believed such nonsense.

It was said the combs were very sharp and had been used in the bloodletting rituals of the count and his Brides when they would drink a victim's blood.

But that was only if you believed Vlad the Impaler was an actual vampire called Count Dracula.

Pulling out her small hand held computer, Ella made quick work of the motion detector's and alarms. Smirking, she pocked it into a small bag, threw her rope down the opening in the roof and slowly worked her way down to the floor of the museum.

She landed lightly on her feet and glanced around. Bringing down her night-vision goggles and pulling out her mini-computer, she had the floor plans of the museum already memorized and had been casing the place for the past two weeks. But it paid to be careful as she set up a program to let her know if any alarms were raised accidently. Not that she would trip any alarms.

Ella made it to the glass case in no time. Pulling out a glass cutter from her bag; she placed a circular suction cup onto the glass and traced around it with the glass cutter. Tongue between her teeth, she pulled and the glass was removed easily.

The combs were made out of gold and pearl encrusted. Slipping in a gloved hand, she removed the combs one at a time.

Smiling at her triumph, she went to thread the combs into her hair when a blinking light caught her attention on her mini-computer she had placed on the floor.

_Shit! I somehow tripped the silent alarm!_ Ella thought furiously. Cursing under her breath, Ella jabbed the combs into her hair, scratching her scalp as she did so. Ignoring the slight pain, she ran for her rope.

She scaled it quickly and rappelled down the side of the building and got into her black vehicle. Hearing the whoop-whoop of a police car, Ella kept the lights off and watched as the police car rolled by. Sighing in relief, she pulled out of the alleyway and took off into the night.

Ella Gaines didn't feel relief until she was safely tucked away in her hotel room of choice.

Pulling the combs out of her hair, she set them gently on the nearby desk and pulled off her gear.

After a shower and changed into a pair of soft flannel pyjama's later on, Ella grabbed the combs off of the desk and sat on the edge of the king sized bed. She studied the combs underneath the light

The handles were gold and pearl encrusted and the teeth of the combs were a reflective dark maroon colour. Almost the colour of dried blood.

Frowning at that thought, Ella touched the teeth with her finger and jerked it back at the sudden sharpness pricking her finger. Sticking her finger into her mouth to suck the blood, she placed the combs back onto the desk and got ready for bed.

Her night was anything but restful.

It was plagued with nightmares of blood and a dark-haired man with red eyes and sharp teeth, whispering words in her ear of power and how he could help her attain what she wanted. Visions of Chris Larabee filled her mind as he spoke and she agreed readily.

Ella Gaines whimpered in her sleep as her body writhed and twisted underneath the sheets as she was changed, never to be human again.

_One Year Later_

Chris clutched the sheets of his bed as he twisted and writhed underneath his comforter. Dreams of fire and black hair filled his mind as he tried to run into the burning building to rescue his family.

Arms held him tight and he glanced backwards to see Buck holding him back. He glanced to his other side and saw it was Ella holding him back too.

_But that was wrong! Ella wasn't there that night!_

"Adam's gone," Buck whispered hoarsely, tears running from his eyes.

"Our son is gone," Ella whispered as she clung to Chris.

_Wrongwrongwrongwrong!_ his mind screamed. But Chris's body didn't respond to those words, instead his arms wrapped around Ella and they clung together.

"I couldn't save him, love," Chris whispered at Ella. _Wrong!_

"We couldn't save him, husband," Ella said as tears ran down her eyes.

Planting a kiss on Ella's head, they and Buck watched the house burn down. _Wrong!!!!_

His will finally broke him free of the nightmare. Gasping, Chris sat up suddenly as sweat clung to his body. One hand was pressing the palm of his hand into his head and the other was clutching the sheets.

Panting harshly, Chris s wondered why the hell he was dreaming of that Ella Gaines was his wife.

He glanced at the clock. Six am. It was almost time to get up and since there was no going back to sleep after the hell of a night mare.

Sighing, Chris climbed out of bed and prepared for the day

Locking the door of the Ranch behind him, he glanced around the front yard to see the morning mist flowing across the land and through the trees that surrounded his property. It gave him a sudden chill and he hurried to his truck. Starting the vehicle, he turned the heat on right away and then the radio on in his truck.

"Local police are still baffled by the sudden disappearance of the homeless. Within the past two months more than ten people have disappeared from the streets. Police are urging for any witnesses to come forward if they have any information. In other news, the Denver City Zoo is still missing the newly adopted wolf pack, missing for nearly two weeks now; police believe that they are living in the nearby woods. They are cautioning campers to be aware and take precautions and park rangers are being extra vigilant..."

Tuning out the report Chris finished the drive to the ATF building on auto pilot. Coffee cup in hand, he took the elevators up to the seventh floor of the building and walked into the office.

JD was already there, in early and clacking away at his keyboard at a frantic pace.

Glancing up from his typing, JD gave a bright smile and a "Hi, Chris" before returning to his work.

Chuckling, Chris returned his own "Hi, JD" and entered his office. Cluttered with various paperwork, knickknacks and photos, Chris sighed as he got an early start to work.

He was nearly three hours into making a major dent of his work when he heard some sort of commotion in the bullpen. Growling under his breath, he got up and stalked towards the door of his office. Yanking it open he saw the rest of Team Seven crowded around JD's computer.

"Ladies?" Chris asked aloud.

"Uh, sorry, Chris," JD said. "But I was cruising the news websites and they found one of those missing homeless people, a young girl with all of her blood missing. And she has two little holes in her neck."

"Press is dubbing it 'The Dracula Killings'," Buck commented.

"Great, just what the city needs," Chris muttered.

"But only one victim has turn up," Nathan mentioned.

"One victim from the group of missing homeless people," Josiah said as he straightened up. "It doesn't bode well for the future, brothers."

"Well, hopefully the others'll turn up okay," Vin said as he stretched and headed over to his desk.

"You should know better than to believe hope will protect those people, Mr. Tanner," Ezra stated.

"Who pissed in your gourmet coffee, Ez?" Buck asked.

"I'm merely trying to keep to a realistic view of the situation, Buck," Ezra said. "I too hope that the rest turn up alive, but I fear that may not be the case."

"All right, break it up," Chris said heatedly. "Let's get back to work, ladies, these cases won't be solved with us worrying about the local police's casework."

Mutterings of "Yes Chris" echoed the office and they got back to work.

JD watched as the other's left the office and sighed. He still had a pile of paperwork to get through before he could join them.

Hours later JD looked up to realize he'd lost track of time and it was dark outside.

Tossing his things together into his backpack, he pulled out his cell and dialled a series of numbers as he ran down the stairs.

At the sound of the beep for the answering machine, JD spoke into his phone. "Hey Buck! JD here, running a bit later than I expected, but I'm just leaving now and should be home soon. Later!" Clicking the device close, JD exited the ATF building and headed towards his motorcycle.

He never felt a thing as something solid connected with his head and he fell to the ground. JD's body jerked as it was hauled up and into the night.

Blood spatters were left on the concrete of the parking lot, along with his backpack.

Moaning, JD winced as the pain in his head made it self known. Struggling to sit up, JD found that he was chained to a bed with manacles on his wrists and ankles.

Panting, he tested the strength of the metal and cursed out in frustration when there was no sort of give. JD calmed himself and looked around his environment trying to determine where he was.

The room was done up in colours of red and black and the windows had heavy curtains. The bed he was chained too was comfy enough, four post corner wood frame bed with silk black sheets and downy comforter.

"Hello?" JD called out. "Is anyone there?"

No one answered.

But he suddenly felt very tired. Eyes closing, he drifted back to sleep.

JD never even noticed the mist enter the room and settle on his body.

His body twisted in the sheets and the mist as a nightmare filled his sleeping thoughts.

He was chasing somebody through the darkness; He knew he had to catch them. JD put on a burst of speed and tackled the person in front of him

Hissing in delight, he flipped the body so he could see the face.

It was Buck!

"JD! Don't do this! What's wrong with you?" Buck pleaded.

"Nothing is wrong," JD smiled and let his fangs slide out. "Everything is fine!" He shot forward and buried his teeth into Buck's neck and drained every last bit of blood out of his friend's body.

Buck Wilmington shuddered and died

_"John..."_

Giggling, JD lifted his head from where he had been lapping at the wound, lips still stained with blood as he looked at the woman beside him.

Kneeling down, in her low cut dress, she drew a nail across the top of her breast and the blood flowed free. Grabbing a fistful of JD's hair, she pushed his face into the blood.

JD wrapped his hands around the woman and lapped at the blood. Like a newborn sucking the milk from his mother's teat.

Buck's body disappeared as JD continued his ministrations and didn't even see the darkness melt away and the bedroom reappear once more.

"Enough, John," The woman's voice said.

Mewling in disappointment, JD tried to bury his face further into the flesh to lap at more of the life-giving nourishment. When she pushed him away JD blinked a couple of times as he fell back against the pillows.

"What? What's going on?" JD licked his lips of the liquid there. It tasted sweet and like copper pennies at the same time.

"Hello, John," The woman purred. She was straddling his lap. Rocking her body against his, she leaned fully against him. "Soon, you'll be mine and we shall wreak such havoc."

"Lady, who the hell are you? JD demanded. He tried to buck her body off his, but didn't get far with his wrists and ankles still chained to the bed.

"Oh my pretty, pretty pet, didn't my Chris ever mention me?" The woman purred in his ear and then started to lick at his neck.

JD tried to squirm away but her grip tightened and he felt like he couldn't breathe.

"My name is Ella Gaines," She said lifting her head to smile at JD. "And I'm the woman who killed Sarah and Adam Larabee. That bitch stole what was mine. That child should've been mine," She licked at JD's neck again. "But now everything is all right now that you're here. You'll help me take my Chris back." She giggled again. "He's my Mina."

JD felt his breath leave his lungs.

Ella Gaines.

The woman who made Chris's life hell.

And now she had him and planned to do something to him that would make him turn on his friends.

"No way in hell you bitch," JD snarled out.

"Who said you had any choice?" Ella smirked.

His neck was throbbing causing him to wince "What did you do to me?"

"Made you better, faster, stronger and smarter," Ella said as she idly traced patterns on his shirt with a nail. "Part of a better race."

"You're crazy," JD muttered.

Ella backhanded him snapping his head to the side. "Never call me crazy," Ella snarled out and then plundered JD's lips with her own.

JD felt like gagging.

As she pulled away all traces of her previous anger gone. "Oh, I am so sorry my pet, but you really shouldn't make me angry." She massaged his cheek with her hand. "But soon, everything will be well and that nasty word will never leave your lips again."

"The others will find me," JD said confidently.

"I want them to find you," She grinned and then JD could see the fangs on her teeth. "But not for a while yet, I still need you trained."

JD felt a shiver run through his body and then a sudden lethargy.

"I don't feel so good," JD mumbled as his eyes started to close.

"It's all right, pet, it's all right," Ella cooed and wrapped her body around JD's. "It's just the change, everything shall make sense soon." She started to pet his hair. "I'm here and I shall make everything all right."

Undoing the manacles that had JD chained to the bed, she pulled his tired body close and started to rock, humming a mindless tune.

_~Hush little baby, don't say a word,_

_Mama's going to buy you a mocking bird...~_

JD barely heard or felt her as he slid into unconsciousness. He didn't feel his heart stop.

He didn't feel anything.

John Daniel Dunne died in that room.

* * *

_2 Weeks Later_

The atmosphere of Team Seven's office was subdued.

JD Dunne was still missing and no amount of searching had turn up anything. It was like he had disappeared into thin air.

Their contacts had turned up nothing and even the criminal element seemed to have gone to ground in an attempt to escape the frantic searching's Team Seven.

"Yes yes, and you'll tell me if you have heard even a smidge of information?" Ezra asked of the person on the other end of the line. "Good." He put the phone down onto the handle.

"Anything, Ez?" Buck asked. Dark circles were prominent under Buck's eyes, like he hadn't slept in a long time.

"Nothing Buck, but my contact informed me as soon as he hears even the slightest bit of information he shall contact me."

Nodding, Buck moved away from Ezra's desk and sat down in his own chair. He stared at the desk across from him, the chair empty and the desk still piled with reminders of its missing occupant.

Josiah and Vin were going over the video from the parking lot, once again. The video feed showed JD talking into his cell and then skipped ahead to show his backpack in an empty lot.

The actual abduction was missing.

Nathan was looking over the blood spatter reports and Chris was in his office with Mary Travis.

"What's so important, Mary?" Chris asked. His mood was up and down these days, more down, and he was just as likely to bite her head off as be happy about the impromptu vist

"I was on my way out after meeting with Orin when I got a phone call from one of my informants," Mary said, eyes boring at Chris's body. "He said he saw JD at the Goth-punk club, Loli last night."

"What?"

Mary nearly took a step back as Chris's face was suddenly in front of her.

"JD was spotted at Loli last night and he's been there partying for the past few nights," Mary repeated. "Now, I'm not sure what he's doing there, but, it stands to reason he'll be there tonight."

It felt like everything was crashing in at once on Chris, but this news, was the first bit of good news they had in two weeks.

Reaching over his desk, he grabbed Mary in a hug. "Mary – thank you!"

Smiling as she returned the hug, Mary watched as Chris ran out of his office to deliver the good news to the rest of Team Seven.

Hearing the good cheer from outside of Chris's office, Mary's hand shot out and grabbed the fly that was circling her head.

"Little lives," She giggled. "Little lives." And Mary licked her hand clean to consume the insect.

_Later that evening_

"You're sure what Mary told you is correct?" Vin asked Chris.

Chris nodded his head. "Very sure, she called her contact and let me speak to him to confirm it."

Ezra frowned. "That's not's like Mrs. Travis to give up an informant so easily."

"Who cares," Buck said. Excitement on his face. "We're going to get JD back tonight."

"The question is, what is he doing in a club like this and why hasn't he come home?" Josiah asked.

"Maybe he was forced to stay away or he's being watched?" Buck stated angrily. "Let's go get 'im!"

"Just remember, he might not come willingly if he's not himself," Nathan said as he double-checked his medical bag.

"We understand, Mr. Jackson," Ezra agreed. "Although I hope it doesn't come to that."

"Me either," Chris finished. "Let's go."

Team Seven walked into the club Loli flashing their badges at the bouncers and were admitted without delay.

The pounding of music filled their ears as they entered the club. Making sure everyone had their cell phones ready; they split up into groups of two and started through the club.

Buck was talking to the bartender when he felt his phone vibrate against his chest. Pulling it out of the pocket, Vin picked up the line of questioning while Buck looked at his phone.

_JD picking up f's during evenings. F's come back bit dizzy but fine._

Frowning at those lines, Buck wondered what JD was doing. That wasn't how his friend normally acted.

Another set of texting came through.

_Club ppl say JD looks different than photo being passed around. More like club ppl._

Buck texted a thanks back to Ezra and Josiah about the heads up.

"Buck." Vin was suddenly beside Buck. "Bartender said JD was just here and he took a female to the back alleyway."

Eyes widened as Buck ran through the crowd and headed to the back of the club. Swearing softly, Vin quickly texted the others and alerted them of the new predicament.

Where are you, JD? Buck thought furiously as he exited the club into the darkened alley

A giggling noise echoed around him.

"Easy, JD, easy," a girl's voice giggled.

"Just trying to make you feel comfortable, baby," JD's voice said in the dark.

_JD!_

A female moan had Buck sprinting forward and turning a corner.

A lamplight highlighted two people.

A female wearing a short skirt and a male who was necking her.

"JD!" Buck cried out.

The two paused and the male removed himself from the female. He turned his head and eyed Buck.

"Julie, I think it's time for you to go," JD said.

Julie pouted. "But JD..."

"NOW!" He roared.

Julie ran off in fright back into the club. Buck ignored her as she ran past him, his eyes still trained on JD. A very different JD.

He looked pale, and was wearing black leather pants with black boots. A red mesh hoodie and no shirt. Fingerless black gloves and leather wrist straps were on his hands. Black eyeliner gave his eyes a mesmerizing quality. There was wildness in his eyes as he lifted his finger to wipe away the red liquid that tricked down his chin and placed it in his mouth. The most startling difference was the hair had been cut shorter and slicked back.

JD grinned around his finger as he licked it clean. "Hiya Buck!"

"Hey JD, where have you been?" Buck asked. He normally would've run up to the young man and hugged him silly while chastising him worrying the team, but something was wrong.

"What? No hug?" JD grinned playfully as he threw his arms out in mockery. "I feel very disappointed here, Buck."

"You didn't answer my question, JD." Slowly Buck moved closer.

JD giggled a little and sniffed the air. "Mmm, I've been around." He tilted his head. "You smell sooooo good, Buck."

Buck let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding. Something was definitely wrong with JD. His body was too still and his skin too pale. And the wildness he noticed earlier unsettled Buck, like he was the prey in front of a predator. It was all wrong. It was JD, and yet the man in front of him wasn't.

"Something's obviously happened to you, JD," Buck started. "Now, how about you come with me and we try and fix whatever this is, okay?"

"Fix it?" JD asked confused. "Fix what exactly? There's nothing wrong with me, Buck." He swayed a little from side to side. "Everything is feeling good; it's the best rush you've, ever felt in your entire life!"

"JD..."

JD smiled at Buck. "It's okay Buck, everything is okay." He took a step forward. "I can show you if you want. Wouldn't you like that? To be with me?"

Buck found himself listening to the words and for some reason, they started to make sense. JD was his friend, his younger brother. Why wouldn't he want to go with JD?

"Come to me, Buck. Be one with me," JD said soothingly.

Moving forward, Buck soon found himself in front of JD. Grabbing Buck's hand, JD tugged the arm down and Buck leaned over.

Smirking, JD let his fangs extend and licked Buck's neck. Leaning in, JD's pointed incisor's gently bit into Buck's neck.

Buck's eyes widened and then he sighed out in pleasure. It was a rush!

JD drank Buck's blood and let the liquid slide down his throat. He didn't have enough time to fully enjoy the blood as he heard the rest of Team Seven approach the alleyway. Sighing in disappointment, JD disengaged his fangs from Buck's neck and the older man gave a little disappointed cry and tried to lean in closer.

"Ahh-ahhh, Buck, I think you've had enough," JD giggled.

"Want more," Buck pleaded.

"Later," JD promised and looked around Buck to see Team Seven. "Hey fellas!"

"JD!" They cried out together.

"Catch," JD grinned as he grabbed a hold of Buck's shirt and tossed the moustached man at Nathan.

Nathan barely had time to say anything as he caught Buck and the two went down in a tangle of limbs.

"What the hell?" Chris muttered as he un-holstered his gun and trained it on JD.

"That won't work on me, Chris," JD said as he licked his lips and grinned.

Josiah could make out the fangs in JD's mouth and muttered a quick prayer.

Cackling, JD seemed to disappear into thin air.

"What the hell is going on here?" Chris yelled as he looked around. The others had drawn their weapons and covered Nathan as he checked Buck over.

"Our youngest brother… I believe …has been made into a vampire," Josiah said.

"What?" Ezra asked in disbelief as he trained his weapon into the alleyway. "There are no such things as Vampires, Josiah. You must be mistaken."

"Then how do you explain JD?" Josiah asked.

"That wasn't JD," Vin said. "It was a mockery of him."

"Whatever it was, it did something to Buck," Chris said and then glanced over his shoulder. "Nathan, report."

"Buck was two holes on the side of his neck, he's unconscious and it looks like he lost some blood," Nathan explained as he finished his examination. "His eyes are also dilated like he inhibed some sort of drug."

"Perfect," Chris growled out.

They took another glance around the alleyway and re-holstered their weapons, satisfied whatever it was, was gone for now.

"We should keep our vigil up," Josiah said. "JD will be back again."

"How do you know its JD, huh?" Vin suddenly asked. "You know something about what's going on?"

"Rumours and stories from myths and legends," Josiah rumbled. "Nothing concrete. But the fact is, JD had fangs in his mouth, he appeared and acted like a creature of myth."

"He was very pale as well," Ezra suddenly spoke up. "As if he hadn't been in sunlight for a long time."

"And there was blood on his mouth," Chris said. "He licked it off with his tongue and he enjoyed it."

"Shit," Vin breathed. "This is really happening..."

"He drank Buck's blood," Nathan said horrified and then looked at Josiah. "Is Buck going to turn into a vampire?"

"I have no idea," Josiah admitted.

"The question we should be asking is who turned JD and why?" Ezra said.

"That is a really brilliant question to ask, but unfortunately, no answers for you tonight!"

Vin yelped as JD materialized behind him and clamped his fangs down on the sharpshooter's neck. The others barely had time to un-holster their weapons as Vin struggled in JD's grip and the two suddenly took to the sky.

"DAMNIT!!!" Chris cried out frustrated and kicked over a garbage can.

"No!" Josiah whispered.

"Josiah, you help Nathan with Buck," Chris ordered. "We're going to head for my ranch, patch Buck up and work on a plan to see what can be done. Ezra, go on point."

Nodding, Ezra trained his gun to the sky and kept a watchful eye out as they made their way out of the back alleyway of the Loli club to the ATF van they rented out for the night.

Nathan got to work on patching Buck up as Chris drove the van into the night.

END PART 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Sanguine Lineage [2/3]

**Series: **Halloween Fic

**Author:** Sparrow

**Fandom:** Magnificent Seven: ATF and Dracula 1993 movie mythos

**Characters:** Team Seven, Ella Gaines

**Rating: **PG-15

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Magnificent Seven or Dracula in any way, shape or form. Any original characters, I do own.

**Spoilers:** Basic understanding of the Magnificent Seven ATF universe created by MOG and Dracula by Bram Stoker.

**Author's Note: **I would like to thank strangevisitor7 for the wonderful beta, tygermama, winks7985, egorstandish and jennytork for the wonderful words and encouragement, otherwise I never would've gotten this fic finished in time to send it off to the beta and then post it. lol I hope everyone who reads this fic, enjoys!

**Summary:** What will Team Seven do when one of their adversaries is granted with power from an ancient source.

* * *

Chris gently traced his fingers down Ella's chin as she smiled at him. He loved the shape of her face.

Leaning forward, he peppered her skin with light kisses from his lips.

Hearing her soft moan of pleasure, he continued working the skin at the hollow of her throat. He barely felt her face move and work on his own neck.

Suddenly there was such bliss in his entire being as Ella's sharpened teeth pierced his skin and secreted a special drug that induced pleasure.

He held her more tightly as she drank from his blood, greedily.

Hazel-green coloured eyes shot open in the dark and Chris panted heavily.

_What the hell was that?_

Bringing his hand up to his neck, Chris didn't feel any wetness and he groaned when he felt some sort of stickiness in his bed.

_Great, coming off like I was damned, fifteen years old again! And to Ella Gaines, ugh._

Events of the previous night entered his mind and the thoughts weighed heavily.

JD drinking blood from Buck, who still hadn't woken up yet, and kidnapped Vin. Josiah's reasoning didn't sit right with him though he knew on one level it was the only explanation that fit all the evidence.

Groaning in frustration, Chris showered and changed quickly. Heading downstairs, he could smell the coffee.

Papers were strewn about the kitchen table as Chris watched Josiah scan the information in front of him.

"Anything?" Chris asked as he helped himself to his own cup of coffee.

"There so much vampire lore out there, it's hard to make sense of it all," Josiah sighed. "The most I could come up with is, somehow, JD has become part of the Dracula line."

"Dracula?" Chris asked incredulously. "Like Vlad the Impaler, Dracula line?"

"The very one," Josiah sighed. "I found some reports about a museum who had reportedly Vlad the Impaler artefacts and one of them were a set of combs belonging to his 'brides'." Pinching the bridge of his nose, Josiah continued on. "The combs were used in bloodletting rituals between Dracula and his brides."

"So, the blood of Dracula was on these combs, then," Chris stated as he took a seat next to Josiah.

"That's my guess."

"Then who ever had these combs was somehow infected with the Dracula blood and turned JD," Chris said, finished the hypothesis.

"The questions now to ask is who and why," Josiah said. "Someone with a grudge against us, I'm guessing."

"Well that narrows it down," Chris said sarcastically.

Nathan and Ezra shuffled into the kitchen and grabbed their own coffee cups as Chris and Josiah filled them in on what the older man had found.

"Wonderful," Ezra groused. "Just what we need for the likes of one of our previous villains to be gifted with the supernatural."

They glanced at the information on the table and Ezra's nimble fingers caught one of the sheets that had a picture of the brides on it.

"Gentlemen, Dracula had three brides, correct?" he asked.

"That's right, Ez," Josiah agreed. "What are you thinking?"

"That this current incarnation of Dracula might need his own brides," Ezra surmised.

"And what? JD is one of these brides?" Nathan asked incredulously.

"It is a very real possibility, especially if this version of Dracula is one of our previous villains," Ezra said and then his eyes widened. "JD captured Vin. What if Vin is to become one of these brides as well."

"But the brides are just that, brides – female," Nathan insisted.

"Then whoever Dracula is, whoever stole the combs must be female," Chris pointed out. "And she needs grooms."

"One of us could be next," Nathan whispered.

"That's not going to happen," Chris stated firmly.

Grabbing the sheet of paper from Ezra, Josiah looked at Nathan. "How's Buck doing?"

"Still unresponsive," Nathan sighed as he sipped at his coffee. "Whatever JD did to him it's sent him into a deep sleep."

"Not a coma?" Chris asked.

Nathan shook his head no. "His eyes are fluttering underneath his eyelids; it's a deep REM sleep."

"Shit," Chris muttered.

Buck was laying down in one of the many spare rooms of the ranch house and it hurt Chris to see his oldest friend like that. He wanted to hurt JD for doing that to Buck, but knew it wasn't JD's fault. The kid wasn't himself. He could only hope that there was something that could be done to restore the younger agent and Buck.

He didn't even want to think about the next time he saw Vin. If what Josiah and Ezra surmised was true, he didn't want to see his friend a twisted mockery of himself.

The others were huddled over the information on the kitchen table and Chris headed over to look in on Buck.

The moustached man had a thin sheen of sweat on his face. Chris put his coffee on the nightstand and grabbed the washcloth left in the basin and gently mopped Buck's forehead.

"It's going to be okay, Buck," Chris whispered. "I'm going to make things right."

A hand shot out and gripped Chris's wrist tightly. Buck's eyes opened.

"Chris...gotta help...JD," Buck whispered and moaned in pain as he shifted under the sheets. "Not his fault..."

"I know, Buck, I know," Chris replied. "You need to rest."

"Feel so damned tired," Buck sighed.

"That would be the blood loss talking," Chris chuckled.

"Ah yes," Buck replied and smiled. "Damn kid hypnotized me or something, somehow." He then frowned at Chris. "What the hell is going on here, Big Dog?"

Taking a breath, Chris filled Buck in on what happened and what they discovered.

"Damn," Buck breathed. "We gotta find 'em, Chris!" He struggled to sit up. "We gotta find 'em and get 'em cured somehow!"

"We will, Buck, we will," Chris said as he tried to get Buck back into bed. But the blood loss proved to be Buck's undoing and the man fell back asleep in Chris's arms.

Tucking his friend back under the covers, Chris sighed and then turned his head to the doorway.

"What do you want, Ezra?"

"Nathan wants to get some medical supplies to treat Buck and I fear we need some food. Your cupboards are quite bare."

"I see," Chris breathed. "Grab Nathan and head to the offices. Travis isn't expecting us in for a few days while we chase our 'leads'."

Nodding, Ezra slipped out of the bedroom, grabbed the keys and left the ranch without telling Nathan he was supposed to come.

Ezra knew he'd get hell for it later on, but Chris was taking care of Buck and Nathan was pouring over the information with Josiah. He could do this small task quickly.

In no time at all, Nathan's medical supplies were gathered and the food gotten from a local grocery store as well as a few pizza's for them to get through the rest of the day.

It was well mid-afternoon and there was an overcast in the sky.

Keeping his eyes on the road, Ezra manoeuvred the ATF van in and out of traffic at a leisurely pace.

"Jeeze, Ez, you drive like an old lady. You'd think because you drive a Jag, you'd really be hitting the gas pedal."

"Shit!" Startled Ezra jerked the wheel swerving the van into oncoming traffic, recovering quickly he jeked the van back onto the proper lane. He glanced toward the passenger seat to see JD grinning at him.

"That was great!" JD laughed as he slapped his thigh. "You should've seen your face!"

"JD," Ezra breathed.

"Hey, Ezra! How've you been?"

"Can't complain, other than you know, you snatching Vin up like that." Ezra shrugged as he kept one eye on the road and one eye on JD. "How are you outside?"

"My kind isn't killed by sunlight. My mistress wanted Vin," JD sighed. "She is Mistress and Mother all rolled into one."

"I suppose I am next to be snatched?" Ezra asked.

JD tapped his nose. "Right on the money, Ez."

"You do realize I'll fight you," Ezra stated seriously.

"It'll make you taste so much sweeter to her," JD sighed wistfully.

Ezra pulled his gun out of his holster and quickly fired upon JD. Sensing the bullet, JD neatly dodged it as it shattered the glass window behind him and lunged forward, grabbing the wheel of the van.

The van itself swerved to the side, nearly hitting several cars as it wavered all over the lanes of the city streets. After a few minutes it rolled to a stop on the curb.

Ezra groaned as he slowly came to and tried to move.

Green eyes opened to a slightly darkened room. Looking around, he realized he was chained to the wall and he had no give at all. Not even to reach his lock picks.

Glancing around, his eyes fell on a four corner post bed and saw the prone form of Vin on top of the black sheets. JD was curled up beside the sharpshooter, fingers threading through the slightly curly hair.

"Vin!" Ezra whispered. "Wake up, Tanner!"

But Vin did not move.

JD lazily lifted his head to glare at Ezra, bare his fangs and hiss at the conman.

"Now, now my pet," A woman's voice purred in Ezra's right ear. "It does you no good to hiss at your new brother."

"Yes, Mistress," JD replied, bowing his head. Ignoring the two, he went back to playing with Vin's hair.

Ezra stilled and then turned his head toward the woman's voice.

She had very dark brown hair, almost black and her eyes were a dark chocolate brown. She brought her hand up and traced a pattern on his cheek with her fingernail.

He let her touch him as he stared at her with contempt and anger.

"Such a fierce some look there, Ezra."

"You have me at a disadvantage here, madam," Ezra spat out.

She smiled at him. "My name is Ella Gaines, but soon, it shall be Mistress."

"You're the one who stole the Dracula combs," Ezra stated.

Ella hummed an agreement noise as she continued to trace his cheek.

Ezra's green eyes went wide. He knew of Ella Gaines. He knew what she did to Chris.

"JD has told me so much about you and Vin, I knew I had to make you mine," Ella grinned. "When Chris comes to me, we shall all be one big happy family."

"You're deluded," Ezra stated calmly. "There is no way Chris will be with you."

"I've already begun to make him mine," Ella smiled. "And now so shall you."

Ezra braced himself as Ella lowered her head and bit his neck. Wincing, he felt his blood leave him and he became light-headed, but at the same time it felt pleasant.

A cut wrist was presented in front of his mouth and he managed to move his face away from the appendage.

But soon it was shoved into his mouth and his throat rubbed as he was forced to drink it down.

It felt good and wrong at the same time, he tried to spit it out, but the wrist was insistent and more blood was rubbed down his throat. Soon, Ezra found himself pushing against the skin of the wrist, eager for more of the blood.

His green eyes glazed over as the wrist was removed and Ezra slowly died, chained to the wall.

Smiling to herself, Ella removed Ezra Standish's body from the wall and placed him gently on the bed with Vin and JD.

JD moved so he was in between Vin and Ezra, curling up beside both of them. Content in the knowledge he would soon have two new blood brothers and then they would gather the others.

Walking out of the room, Ella smirked to herself.

_Soon, soon Chris will be mine and mine alone._

END PART 2.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Sanguine Lineage [3/3]

**Series:** Halloween Fic

**Author:** Sparrow

**Fandom:** Magnificent Seven: ATF and Dracula

**Characters:** Team Seven, Ella Gaines

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Magnificent Seven or Dracula in any way, shape or form. Any original characters, I do own.

**Spoilers:** Basic understanding of the Magnificent Seven ATF universe created by MOG and Dracula by Bram Stoker.

**Author's Note:** I would like to thank strangevisitor7 for the wonderful beta, tygermama, winks7985, egorstandish and jennytork for the wonderful words and encouragement, otherwise I never would've gotten this fic finished in time to send it off to the beta and then post it. lol I hope everyone who reads this fic, enjoys!

**Summary:** What will Team Seven do when one of their adversaries is granted with power from an ancient source.

* * *

_A Few Days Later_

Chris was beyond frustrated and angry.

Ezra the stubborn fool had gone out on his own to get supplies and disappeared as well. Chris had no illusions that the southerner had probably been turned into a groom of this current Dracula.

And the stupid freaking dreams of him and Ella together had increased. Not to mention there were more reports of more homeless people disappearing.

Chris could only hope that JD, Vin and Ezra hadn't killed any of them. When they were cured, they wouldn't forgive themselves if they had killed innocents.

_If they got cured..._

Chris shook his head. He couldn't afford to think like that...even if everything Josiah could find said the brides usually died with Dracula.

_No!_

They would find them, kill this Dracula, cure his missing agents and everything would be right with his world.

They were still holed up at the Ranch, Chris had asked for a few more days from Travis to chase down a couple of extra leads and Buck was still weak.

Nathan surmised there was some sort of venom mixing in Buck's blood, keeping him that way. Maybe a way for a vampire's prey to be kept weak and pliable to give blood.

They couldn't know for sure.

Buck was in the living room, wrapped in a couple of blankets and a stack of Dracula lore in front of him.

Chris understood the need to do something other than just lie on your back and he hoped Buck found something.

Grabbing his own stack of Dracula lore, Chris settled into the armchair opposite of Buck and started reading.

_'There are rumour's of the Vampire who sired his own pack, if you kill the sire, those transformed by his blood will revert back to human.'_

"Aren't you tired of this drivel?" Ella asked Chris as she perched on his armrest.

Chris sighed. "I just want them back."

"I know, love, I know," Ella cooed in his ear and brushed her hand against his cheek.

He looked up into her dark chocolate eyes and she leaned over. Her lips captured his and he returned the kiss eagerly.

_'Back in black!'_

Chris jolted up from his chair, his sheets of paper spilling everywhere as he grabbed his cell phone off the coffee table.

_Damnit, JD! I wish you would stop playing around with my ring tone!!_

Buck had a knowing smirk on his lips, as if he suspected that Chris had been having an erotic dream, but the subject of that dream would surprise him.

"Lara…" He squeaked and then cleared his throat. "Larabee."

"Chris."

"Travis?" Chris asked confused, noting the weary tone. "What's wrong?"

"It's Mary," Travis sighed. "I don't know what happened, she attacked Billy and tried to kill him."

"WHAT?" Chris yelled.

"She's currently at the hospital under going tests," Travis explained. "Billy is okay, just a little shaken up."

"Good, good," Chris nodded.

"The thing is, she keeps muttering your name," Travis said. "Even sedated. I'm at a loss of what to do. I know you're looking up leads and everything, but I was hoping you could stop by the hospital and see if she responds to you or something."

"Yeah, I can do that, Travis," Chris replied. "I hope she's okay."

"Me too, Chris, me too," Travis agreed and hung up the phone.

Hitting the end button on his cell, Chris set it down and sank into the chair behind him.

"What's wrong pard?" Buck asked.

"It's Mary; she went nuts and attacked Billy!" Chris exclaimed.

"Is Billy okay?"

"Yeah, a little shaken up, but fine," Chris sighed. "Thing is, she keeps muttering my name and the Director wants me to go over and see if she'll respond to me."

"Hell," Buck breathed. "Go tonight before visiting hours are over and I say bring Josiah. He's been staring at this shit for the past few days, he'll need the break."

"Agreed," Chris said while nodding his head.

iLater That Evening/i

Josiah and Chris walked the hallways of the Denver General Hospital, heading to Room 208 of the Psychiatric Wing.

"I still think I should be back at the Ranch," Josiah grumbled. "I can do more good there!"

"Josiah!" Chris spat out. "You've been reading almost non-stop for the past few days, you need the break." He placed a hand on Josiah's shoulder and lightly squeezed. "C'mon."

They entered the room to see Mary on the bed, twisting and turning in the sheets, restrained. Her hair was tied back, but most of the strands had already escaped elastic band. Eyes squeezed shut, she was moaning and they could make out her muttering "Larabee".

"Oh, Mary," Chris breathed.

"This reminds me of something," Josiah said thoughtfully.

Walking over to the bed, Chris gently grabbed Mary's hand and gently squeezed.

Her blue eyes opened looking wild and half crazy.

"Chris!" She exclaimed happily and tried to struggle out of the restraints. She frowned at them thoughtfully. "I seem to be a little tied up here."

"That's because the Doctor's are worried you'll hurt yourself, Mary," Chris explained gently.

"Why would I?" Mary asked confused. "I'm not dangerous."

"You tried to hurt Billy," Chris said.

"Oh that, no I wasn't," Mary said. "I was trying to make him apart of me, like he was before when I carried him for nine months. Mistress promised me little lives and that bastard of a father-in-law stopped me!"

Chris's eyes went wide. "Mistress?"

"Yes, the Mistress, she's taught me so much," Mary grinned brightly. "Little lives power your life force; all I was trying to do was make Billy part of my life force, like before!"

"Mary…" Chris breathed.

Josiah watched the scene with concern.

"Chris, Chris!" Mary said suddenly. "Chris!"

"I'm here, Mary," Chris said as he knelt closer. "What do you need?"

"The homeless people…connected to the vampire…Loli…" Mary managed to get out as she panted harshly, a moment of clarity in her blue eyes. "Ella Gaines is the vampire!" She arched suddenly against the restraints and started to scream.

"Mary!" Chris cried out.

Josiah surged forward as he grabbed Chris away from the screaming woman.

The nurses hurried into the room, followed by a couple of doctor's who started yelling medical jargon that went over the two's heads. They were hustled out of the room and into the hallway.

Soon, they heard nothing but silence as the team of nurses and doctor's slipped out. One of them headed over to Chris.

"I'm sorry to say, but Mrs. Travis slipped into a coma," The Doctor said.

"What?" Josiah asked.

"I'm at a loss at how it happened," The Doctor sighed. "We'll be doing further testing and contact any relatives she has."

"Thank you, Doctor," Josiah said as he shook the man's hand and got them out of the hospital.

Josiah took the keys and guided a stunned Chris into the passenger seat.

iElla Gaines! Ella fucking Gaines!/i Chris thought furiously as he felt the truck rumble and move. She's done all of this to get to me! She took JD, Vin and Ezra because of me!

"All I wanted was to provide you with a new family, Chris," Ella cooed.

He stiffed as she settled on his lap and started to play with his hair.

"JD's mother left him at too young an age, Vin's mother left him all too soon even though she didn't want to go and Ezra's mother, well she hardly qualifies as a mother, now does she?" Ella asked him. "After I bring you across, you can bring the others across and we'll be one big family." She grinned at him.

"No way in hell you bitch!" Chris snarled at her.

She smirked at him and brushed his hair with her fingers and caught his eyes in hers. "But you are mine, Chris. You've been mine for a very long time; you just don't fully realize it yet."

Chris glared at her.

"Be one with me, Chris," Ella purred as she leaned down and gently nipped his lips with hers. "You've already been mine in the dreams, how is it different in reality?"

"Wha…?"

She leaned over and sank her fangs in his neck, eagerly drinking his blood.

Sighing in bliss as pleasure coursed through his body from the bite, Chris wondered how he could've ever denied her.

_NO!! THIS IS WRONG!!!_

But Chris Larabee's internal struggles were ignored as Ella disengaged her fangs from his neck and made a cut above her breast. Grabbing Chris's face, she pushed it into her chest and let him drink deeply from the blood that flowed freely.

"BEGONE!!"

Ella shrieked in terror as a cross was pressed into her cheek and she disappeared from inside the truck in a swirl of mist.

"'Siah," Chris croaked out.

"Easy, Chris, I gotcha," Josiah rumbled.

Chris's mouth was covered in blood and the side of his neck had two neat holes. "Wha...what's going on?"

"Ella Gaines happened," Josiah explained.

Looking out of the side of the window, Chris noted they had stopped. Blinking slowly, he barely heard Josiah get out of the trunk and open the passenger door. He sagged against the seatbelt.

A clicking noise reached his ears, but he couldn't concentrate on anything.

He tumbled out of the seat and into Josiah's waiting arms.

"Something's wrong with me," Chris mumbled out, into Josiah's shirt.

"You drank her blood, Chris," Josiah explained.

"Didn't want to," Chris breathed out.

"Sorry about this, Chris," Josiah said and he punched Chris in the stomach.

Eyes bugging out, Chris fell to his knees and started throwing up some of the blood onto the ground.

"That's it, get it out," Josiah stated as he held his friend.

Chris continued to throw up the remainder of the blood. He finally looked up at Josiah. "Didn't want…to…drink the…blood." He repeated.

"I know, Chris, I know," Josiah said as he rubbed the blonde's man back.

After a couple of minutes, Chris Larabee sagged into Josiah's arms, unconscious.

Moaning, Chris opened his eyes.

"Easy Ol'Dog," Buck's voice whispered at him.

"Buck?" Chris whispered back. "What happened?"

"Ella attacked you, drained your blood and fed you some of hers," Buck explained.

"What?" Chris asked as he suddenly sat up.

"Easy pard," Buck tried to reassure his friend. "Josiah made you throw up most of the blood."

"Most, but not all," Chris stated as he managed to get out of bed and stagger towards the bathroom.

Staring at his reflection in the mirror, he noticed he was a little pale and lifting up his lip, his teeth were starting to become slightly pointed. "Hell!"

_Chris…come to me!_

Whipping his head around, hazel-green eyes wide. "Leave me alone, Ella!" He snarled at empty air.

"There's no one there, Chris," Buck said, leaning heavily against the doorframe of the bathroom.

"She's in my head, Buck," Chris whispered. "She's trying to make me hers."

"I won't let it happen, Chris," Buck said fiercely.

Chris nodded at him as he leaned against the sink of the bathroom.

"Josiah told us what happened with Mary," Buck said. "We going to Loli tonight?"

"Yep, we're not letting her keep JD, Vin and Ezra any longer," Chris breathed out.

"Or you," Buck said as he walked over slowly and squeezed Chris's shoulder lightly.

Nodding to his friend, Chris breathed out heavily.

_Come to me, Chris._

_Go away, Ella!_ Chris thought fiercely. _Go away!_

_Later That Evening_

Chris, Nathan, Josiah and Buck were in front of the punk-Goth club Loli. The black structure loomed ominously as fog rolled in and nipped at their feet.

They were all armed with their standard weapons and stakes and crosses, prepared to defend themselves from whatever Ella threw at them.

"Yeah, like this isn't a mite spooky," Buck commented and then started to cough.

Nathan rubbed Buck's back as the man finished coughing.

"Let's go," Chris ordered and the group walked into the club.

Inside the building, it was darkened with only low level lighting the floor. Walking onto the dance space, they glanced around.

"Feels weird without all the people here," Nathan commented.

"This way we only have to worry about us," Chris said

A high-pitched cackling laughter echoed all around them.

"Look at 'em."

"Like lambs to the slaughter."

"Can't wait to taste their blood!"

They looked all around them. The voices of their echoed friends all around them, twisted by the vampiric DNA that now ran through their veins.

"JD, how about you show yourself?" Buck called out. "We only want to talk."

"LIAR!" Vin's voice called out instead.

"You wish our Mistress's demise," came Ezra's voice.

"How about you three show yourselves and we talk it out?" Chris asked.

"As you wish our former esteemed leader," Ezra's voice laughed.

"Here we are!"

Chris, Buck, Josiah and Nathan turned around and looked up to see JD, Ezra and Vin hovering in mid-air.

They were all wearing leather pants with black boots. Eyeliner adorned their eyes with fingerless gloves on their hands. JD had his red mesh hoodie on, Vin had a short sleeved red holey t-shirt with some sort of white shirt on underneath and a black leather vest. His hair was fluffed up and in some sort of 80's style. Ezra had a red-lined black leather coat and no shirt on.

Their skin was so pale and the group on the ground could make out fangs in their mouths.

They slowly floated down and settled on the floor.

"Hey Buck, how about we finish what we stared before, huh?" JD asked his friend. "It'll be you and me again! But living forever wouldn't you like that?"

Buck's eyes took on a glazed look and he hunched over a little and started to walk forward.

"That's it Buck, you and me," JD crooned.

"Don't listen to his words, Buck!" Josiah roared and grabbed the moustached man. He smacked him across the face and Buck came too.

Turning around, Buck glared at JD. "Damn it, JD! Don't you use your mojo on me!"

JD cackled.

Quirking an eyebrow, Vin suddenly vanished and appeared behind Chris. "Time to go see the Mistress, cowboy!"

Chris snarled, the blood he had ingested involuntarily from Ella, already worming its way into his conscious mind.

They vanished in a blur.

"Where is Vin taking him?" Nathan demand.

"To our Mistress," Ezra grinned. "Didn't you hear, Nathan? They have much to discuss."

"And until they're done, we get to play," JD grinned.

The two vampires of Team Seven leapt forward and towards Josiah, Buck and Nathan.

"Damn it, Vin! Let me go!" Chris yelled as he struggled in Vin's strong grip. Vin had pulled Chris's arms back and threaded his own arm under and over Chris's arms, like he was dragging a drowning swimmer back to the beach. Vin's enhanced Vampire strength made it impossible to break free.

"Not yet, cowboy," Vin purred in Chris's ear. "Mistress wants a word with ya."

"This isn't you, Vin!" Chris tried to reason with his friend.

"How do you know this really isn't me, cowboy?" Vin asked. "Maybe I'm just finally able to show myself fully!"

"Because I know you Vin Tanner," Chris said assured.

"You only think you knew me," Vin hissed at the blond man as he threw him into the back office.

Falling forward, Chris landed on his hands and knees.

"Your consort as you requested, Mistress," Vin called out to the room. "I'll go back to the others."

"Do that my pet," Ella said as she walked forward to Chris. "Chris and I have much to discuss."

Bowing out of the room, Vin went to go help the others.

Ella smiled as she grabbed a hold of Chris's shirt and pulled him up.

"Now that we're alone lover, I can re-start the process that Josiah temporarily halted," Ella said as she circled around him.

"Your blood did enough," Chris hissed out, feeling his teeth sharpened into fangs at his anger.

She used her hand to push his face from side to side, inspecting the teeth. "But not enough I'm afraid, you're only half. I need you as a full vampire."

"Half, huh?" Chris asked aloud and then suddenly tackled Ella.

"Oof!" Ella exclaimed in surprise as she was tackled suddenly.

Straddling the woman, Chris started to let loose a volley of punches.

Kicking him off of her, Ella rolled forwards and turned around into a crouch. Letting loose a low growl, she lunged forward and swiped at him with her elongated fingernails.

Snarling, Chris dodged the nails and grabbed his gun from behind his back and opened fire. He knew the bullets would do no damage, but he hoped it would be enough to piss her off or at least slow her down.

Letting the bullets hit her, Ella backhanded Chris into a wooden door.

The blond went flying as he broke the wooden door and landed in the closet, filled with cleaning supplies. Groaning, Chris was glad he was half-vampire, otherwise it probably would've hurt much, much worse. Pushing himself up, his hand curled around the makeshift stake in his coat. Kicking the remains of the door open, Chris stalked forward, faking more serious injuries as his hand held onto the stake hidden under his coat

"Chris, why must fight?" Ella asked. "We've been fighting for so long now. Why can't we just be together? Is it because I had Sarah and Adam killed?"

Chris stepped out and his jaw clenched.

"I didn't mean for them to die," Ella pleaded. "I even told Sarah she could leave alive if she left me you and Adam." She sighed. "So really, it's Sarah's fault. She killed herself and Adam."

Unconsciously, Chris growled under his breath.

"Why would you want that kind of woman?" Ella asked. "All she did was caused you misery! She didn't care about you like I do, Chris."

"You're right, Ella," Chris said.

"And another thing – excuse me?" Ella asked stunned.

"I said you're right," Chris said again. "After what you just told me, how could I have married someone so selfish?"

"I must be dreaming," Ella murmured. "But it's such a nice dream."

Chris grabbed Ella's hand. "You're not dreaming, Ella. I've decided I want to be with you."

Ella squealed with delight and grabbed Chris and plundered his mouth with a kiss. "You have no idea how long I've waited to hear those words!"

"Oh, I have an idea," Chris whispered in her ear.

Smiling, she lowered her lips to his neck. "Now, this will be like the last time, full of pleasure."

Nodding, Chris winced as Ella's fangs pierced his neck once again and he felt pleasure along his body. He did not allow her actions to distract him as he removed the stake from its hiding place and plunged it into her back from behind

Ella's eyes went wide and she stumbled away from Chris.

Blood dribbled out of her lips and she looked at Chris with a betrayed look to her eyes. "Why?"

"Because you killed my wife and child and made my life miserable," Chris explained. "I hope you burn in hell you bitch."

Blood dripped from her eyes, ears, nose and mouth; raising her head to the sky she let loose an unearthly scream. There was a popping sound and her body exploded into dust.

Groaning, Chris fell to his knees and started to cough up blood.

After a few minutes, he got to his feet and toed the dust. Satisfied with the fact that Ella was dead, Chris felt his teeth and sighed in relief when they felt rounded and no longer pointed.

She was dead and he was free!

_JD! Vin! Ezra!_ Chris thought._ Please let them be okay!_

He hurried out of the back office and back onto the dance floor to see the others crowded around, JD, Vin and Ezra who were on their knees coughing up blood.

Their pale complexions were turning back to normal and Chris bet their fangs were back to being human teeth.

Sighing in relief, Chris was glad the nightmare was over as he slowly wandered over to the group. With his half-vampire abilities gone, he could feel the extent of his injuries along his back.

Buck was leaning against Josiah, the sickly complexion he had been sporting the past few days had faded back into a healthy tan.

"Everyone in one piece?" Chris asked as Nathan rushed over to check his injuries out.

"She's gone?" Buck asked as he straightened up.

Chris nodded.

"Good," Buck nodded.

"Buck?"

"Hey kiddo," Buck smiled gently at the younger agent as he helped JD up.

"Oh, God," JD's eyes went wide. "I am so sorry!"

"It's okay, JD, it's okay," Buck gently murmured as he pulled JD into a hug.

"You three remember everything?" Nathan asked as he continued his exam on Chris.

"Unfortunately," Ezra breathed as he and Vin leaned against one another.

Vin kept running his tongue over his teeth, trying to reassure himself that the fangs were really gone.

Holding JD at an arm's length, Buck really looked over JD. "She has you wearing leather pants, JD!" Buck lightly joked, trying to make light of the experience his three friends just lived through. JD weakly grinned back. "They're aerodynamic, Buck."

"Not to mention mighty comfy," Vin commented as he ran his hands over his own set of leather pants.

"Plus, we chose our own outfits, gentlemen," Ezra commented as he picked off some invisible lint from his leather jacket.

"I say you should get your money back," Nathan commented, finished going over Chris. "We're going to need the hospital here."

"Should make sure whatever blood you three ingested didn't harm your systems," Josiah pointed out.

JD shook his head no. "Any blood we drank was immediately sanitized by our saliva. Some sort of anti-bodies in it, from what I remember."

"Still better to be careful than sorry," Chris said. "Let's go."

"We can also see if Mary is back to normal when we get there," Buck said.

"Everything I've read suggests she should be," Josiah stated.

Nodding in agreement, the weary group of Team Seven exited the club.

Entering the van, JD, Vin and Ezra immediately fell asleep in the backseat as Josiah drove them away from Loli and to the hospital.

Leaving behind the nightmare of the past month.

THE END.


End file.
